An engine mode of a hybrid vehicle is classified into an idling mode, a part load mode, and a full load mode based on a driving state of the engine. For the engine to enter the full load mode, any one condition of the following three conditions is required to be satisfied. The entry into the full load mode is permitted when an amount of depression of the accelerator pedal is equal to or greater than a reference amount. The entry into the full load mode is permitted when a demand torque of the driver is equal to or greater than a reference torque. The entry into the full load mode is permitted when a demand power of the driver is equal to or greater than a reference power.
As described above, although the demand torque or the demand power of the driver does not satisfy the full load mode entry condition, the entry into the full load mode is allowed when the position of the accelerator pedal satisfies the full load mode entry condition. Accordingly, when the engine enters the full load mode by the position of the accelerator pedal even though the driver demand torque corresponds to a driver demand torque (a part load engine operating point) at which the part load control is possible, the engine torque is instantly decreased, and thus an acceleration delay of an engine and a sense of difference, e.g., vibration, jerk, shock, or the like, caused by a variation in engine torque occurs.